Fastest Hero Alive Ch 18
Chapter Eighteen: I Used To Like Dogs I couldn’t help at all, I was trapped helpless to help any of my friends. Erika was on the ground and the hound seemed to notice her as it walked up to her growling and placed a paw on her chest. It then opened its mouth and went to go take off her head. Malcolm however had jumped down from his spot on the cliff and wrapped his bow in his mouth to keep him from biting down. He was riding the hound like a cowboy rides a bull and the beast bit down, breaking Malcolm’s bow in half and tossing him off into a rock. What could I do?! “Come here kid, you have to save your friends don’t you?” said Tantalus from the shore. “Now get over and stay close.” I didn’t understand what he was doing until I noticed that the water was moving away from him. I ran up behind him and we began walking across the lake at a semi fast pace. It only took a minute to get to the other side and I jumped to the other shore. “We’re even kid, you could be the only camper that I actually like.” I gave him a nod and then went to go help my friends with my hammer drawn. Malcolm had been fighting the hell hound this entire time, grabbing rocks that would morph into arrows in his hand and tossing them at the beast. A moment later I was on the scene and hit the hell hound right in the leg. It let out an anguished howl and I got into position next to Malcolm who finally had enough time to pull out his backup bow. “We have to keep it away from Erika!” Malcolm shouted as I saw her laying on the ground behind the hound. “So do we have a plan?” I wasn’t sure what to do against something as big as this monster. Yes I had gotten a sucker punch in but now it knew I was here and to be honest, I didn’t do that much damage. “Hit it hard and hit it fast,” I said with the confidence I didn’t have. I ran up to it, but it tried to crush me with its paw but Malcolm had been firing arrows at it to keep it off balance and I would go in and smash its paws and legs. I did get one good shot in when it tried to eat me. I shifted my hammer and pushed it straight up breaking a tooth and the thing recoiled in pain. Malcolm had taken this opening to shoot an arrow into the things eye. It began to roll around in pain as I ran past it to get Erika out of danger. I picked her up and carried her back to Malcolm’s position and placed her behind a rock formation. By the time I was back in formation, the oversized dog was back on all fours ready for another round. How much abuse could this thing take before it would just give up. A sick combination of blood and drool began to fall from its mouth as it bared its teeth at us. It actually looked kind of funny with that one hole in the spot I had made. “Hey Malcolm, do you have any sonic arrows?” I asked as he reached into his quiver. “I have the one, why? If we fire it here we will only attract more attention to ourselves.” I smiled at him as I replied “Not if you can get a hole in one.” He looked over at the dog and saw the hole I was talking about. He placed the arrow in his bow and was ready to fire. I was once again going to be the bait and try to keep the monster distracted. I ran up to it and smashed at one of its toes but it jumped back and my blow hit harmlessly on the black rocks. It then changed from using its paws to snapping at me with its mouth. Over and over again not giving me time to counter except for a few quick hits here and there. “Keep it still,” Malcolm called from his spot by the rocks. I couldn’t think of how to do it until I remembered what Malcolm had done earlier to save Erika. The dog snapped it me again, but this time I used my hammer for a quick jab under its mouth which shook it up a bit. Then I grabbed on to its hair and pulled myself on to the hounds back. I then swung my hammer from one side of its massive head to the other around its neck and pulled back as tight as I could trying to take its breath away. I could tell it was mad at me but that was ok as long as it didn’t focus on Malcolm. The only flaw of my plan was now the thing was moving around even more; shaking its body violently like a dog that shakes after getting wet until it eventually tossed me off and stood over me. It growled at me and showed me all the teeth in his mouth. Then, I saw an arrow fly into that gap and the sudden shock caused the monster to swallow. I used that moment of shock to get away as a low sonic sound came from deep inside the belly of the beast. Some of the outer features like the monsters fur and the one eye that was shot began to turn to dust. Malcolm and I gave each other a high five until we noticed how slowly the thing was dissolving and it began to run at us. Pieces of its body began to disappear like one of its paws and its tail. It jumped into the air at me as I closed my eyes, but Malcolm pushed me out of the way. By the time I got up to see what had happened, it appeared that the hell hound had disappeared right before it hit us. Victory was short lived however as two more dogs could be seen coming from the other side of the lake. “Swift, you grab Erika and get her to the cave. I’ll give you some cover.” Chapter Nineteen: I Make a Choice [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page